All I want for christmas is you
by DambreMarieDes
Summary: Cullen Christmast Contest. Bella creé que la navidad apesta. Ella no quiere ir a la fiesta navideña Cullen, lo que Bella no sabe es que un misterioso pianista de cabellos cobrizos le dedicará la canción mas linda y navideña del mundo. TODOS HUMANOS. OS.


**Cullen Christmas Contest  
**Nombre del One-Shot:_**All I want for Christmas is you**_**  
**Nombre de la Autora:_**Dambre Des**_**  
**Personajes:_**Edward & Bella  
**_Rating:_**T**_**  
**Summary: _**Bella **__**creé**__**que**__** la **__**navidad**__**apesta**__**.**__** Ella no quiere ir a la fiesta navideña Cullen por que Edward Cullen, el apuesto y menor de los hijos del matrimonio Cullen, la odia. Charlie la obliga a ir argumentando que es época navideña y que tiene que ser feliz. Lo que Bella no sabe es que un misterioso pianista de cabellos cobrizos le dedicará la canción mas linda y navideña del mundo.

* * *

**_

_**All I want for Christmas is you**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

–Bella, ¿estas lista? –Me llamo Charlie desde la planta baja.

–¡Ya voy papá! –le respondí tratando de sonar feliz.

Después de todo, ¿cómo podía estarlo? Era noche buena y habíamos sido invitados a la tradicional Fiesta Navideña Cullen. Yo no deseaba ir, pero Charlie me obligaba. No le había dado una excusa lo suficientemente buena como para excusarme de asistir. Finalmente, ¿cómo le harías entender a tu padre, el Jefe de policía y mejor amigo del doctor Carlisle Cullen, que su hijo menor Edward Cullen, él cual compartía la clase de biología contigo y era extremadamente guapo, te odiaba con toda su alma?

–¡Isabella llegaremos tarde! –gritó Charlie desde lo que parecía ser la entrada.

Me miré al espejo una última vez. Revisando que el vestido de satín negro que mi madre me había regalado en mi último cumpleaños estuviera perfectamente liso, que mí cabello no fuera el desastre que solía ser y que el suave maquillaje que Sue, la nueva esposa de Charlie, me había puesto no me hiciera ver como un payaso, quería estar linda para él… rápidamente disipe ese pensamiento de mi cabeza. Tomé mí abrigo y mi bolso de gala antes de salir de mi habitación. Bajar las escaleras suponía un enorme esfuerzo para mí en condiciones normales, bajarlas con zapatos de tacón era realmente un reto. Gracias a la intervención de mi padre, logre bajar sin ningún rasguño, aunque torcí mi pie en el primer escalón.

–Isabella te ves hermosa –dijo Sue besándome ambas mejillas.

–Gracias, tu también estas muy linda –le respondí con una tímida sonrisa.

–Vamos chicas, ya es tarde, luego se suben el ego –dijo Charlie dirigiéndonos hacia la puerta de salida.

Para mi gran sorpresa, Charlie decidió ir a la fiesta en el viejo mercedes negro de Sue y no en su patrulla. No objeté ya que, hacerlo suponía hacer cambiar de opinión a Charlie y no seria lindo llegar a la fiesta anual mas esperada del pequeño poblado de Forks en la patrulla de policía. Eso seria, como lo llamaría mí alocada amiga Alice, suicidio social, y más aún cuando eres la nueva en el instituto y tratas de encajar.

Había nacido aquí, en Forks, pero cuando Charlie y Reneé se divorciaron me fui a Phoenix con mamá. Yo tenía cuatro en ese entonces. Mis navidades se dividían entre una con Charlie y otra con Reneé, y todas las que me tocaban con Charlie las pasaba con los Cullen. No era que me molestara en un principio, hasta que todo pasó y me di cuenta de… cosas.

El camino hacia la mansión Cullen fue silencioso. Yo no deseaba hablar del evento de alcurnia al cual estaba siendo obligada a asistir solo por que mi padre era el mejor amigo del doctor Cullen. A fin de cuentas, ¿qué tenía la navidad como para ser la fecha mas esperada por toda la población de Forks? En lo personal, yo odiaba la navidad.

Tener que cortar un árbol, ponerlo en la sala de tu casa, en un lugar donde no corresponde, adornarlo con esferas de colores, listones, figuritas y, lo mas peligroso, lucecitas de navidad alrededor del arbolito convirtiéndolo así en un objeto demasiado mortal ante los ojos de una pequeña niña de siete años. No gracias, yo paso.

Aunque bueno, hay que admitirlo ya no tenía cinco años y solamente a Bella Swan, la, probablemente, niña más torpe del universo se le caía el arbolito de navidad, de la casa Cullen encima en media fiesta frente a los ojos de su endemoniadamente hermoso hijo Edward. Si, por eso odiaba a Edward, por burlarse de mi cuando el mortal árbol callo encima de mí y el solo se rió y no me ayudo a salir. Y el me odiaba por haberlo aventado a la piscina estando a dos grado bajo cero en venganza por sus burlas. Y no olvidemos el resfriado que le dio gracias al chapuzón forzado que dio, paso navidad en su cama.

Diez años había pasado de eso y el odio entre nosotros seguía latente. Éramos compañeros de laboratorio en el instituto. Edward amaba esa asignatura tanto como yo, tanto que, habíamos roto un microscopio, varios tubos de ensayo, una pipeta, un termómetro y tres mecheros, sin olvidar culpar al otro en cada "_accidente_".

–¿Isabella en que piensas? –preguntó mi padre serio cuando se estacionó en el garaje de la casa Cullen.

–En nada –dije tomando mis cosas y bajándome del carro.

–Vienes muy callada, ¿te sientes bien hija?

–Divinamente –respondí con fingida felicidad. Charlie rodó los ojos y sin decir nada caminó hacia la casa.

No hice más que seguirlos. Dando cuidadosamente cada paso hacia la puerta. Carlisle y Esme eran conocidos por su humildad. Carlisle era uno de los doctores mas reconocidos de Washington, ganaba dinero a borbotones. Esme era su hermosísima esposa. Era diseñadora de interiores, una de las mejores en el país, pero ambos siempre eran tan buenos con las personas que no aparentaban ser de la gente adinerada común.

Ambos parecían ser mas actores que lo que verdaderamente eran. Carlisle era alto, sus ojos eran de un color avellana muy bonito y siempre estaban impregnados de alegría, era muy guapo, como cualquier modelo de Calvin Klein. Esme no era tan alta como Carlisle, su cabello dorado le caía finamente por la espalda, tan brilloso y sedoso como los cabellos de las modelos que anuncian shampoos, sus ojos eran de un color verde muy bonito. Ellos tenían dos hijos, Emmett y Edward.

Emmett era grandote, siempre había sido muy grandote, su cabello era negro y rizado, siempre lo traía corto y alborotado. Sus ojos eran idénticos a los de Carlisle, avellana, era musculoso y muy risueño. Edward, en cambio, tenía el cabello cobrizo, un poco largo y despeinado, siempre estaba despeinado, no era tan musculoso como Emmett, en realidad no era musculoso, y sus ojos… sus ojos eran verdes. Los ojos verdes más bonitos que haya visto. _Diablos Isabella, ¡enfócate! Odias a Cullen_, me dije mentalmente, aunque no me lo creyera del todo.

Carlisle y Esme nos dieron una cálida bienvenida cuando llegamos. Emmett en cuanto me localizo de entre la gente corrió hacia mi y me abrazó, y me hiso sonrojar como siempre lo hacia. En cambio, de Edward ni sus luces. _Mejor para mí_, pensé. Una chica pequeña, en un vestido de diseñador azul turquesa, zapatos de tacón del mismo color y cabello corto, negro y en puntas dejo a su guapo acompañante alto, rubio y bien parecido cuando me vio cruzar el salón del brazo de Emmett.

–¡Bellaaaa! –gritó mientras corría hacia mí.

–Hola Alice –le respondí apenas ante su efusivo abrazo.

–¡Dios santo Isabella Swan! ¡Te ves increíble! D-i-v-i-n-a –anuncio separando cada letra. No pude vitar sonreír.

–Eso mismo le dije yo –dijo Emmett poniendo cara de mártir.

–Tus palabras exactas fueron "_Bella te vez tan jodidamente sensual con ese vestido_" –lo imite. Emmett soltó una carcajada y Alice le dio un pequeño golpecito en el hombro.

–Eso jamás se le dice a una señorita, Emmett Cullen –le reprendió Alice. Emmett soltó otra carcajada y después invitó al chico con el que Alice estaba platicando antes a unírsenos.

–Hola, soy Jasper Whitlock –se presentó.

–Bella Swan –cuando pronuncié mi nombre, Jasper me miro con los ojos como platos.

–Si, es ella –le dijo Emmett con una gran sonrisa.

–Wow, nunca creí que la conocería –le respondió Jasper.

–Te dije que vendría –Alice se unió a su platica de la cual me sentía excluida. Tenía la leve sospecha de que estaban hablando de mí.

–¿Serian tan amables de incluirme en la platica?

–¿Cuál platica? –dijo Emmett riéndose estruendosamente y perdiéndose entre la gente. Bufé de mala gana y camine hacia la mesa donde estaba el ponche.

¿Que demonios le pasaba a mis amigos? Emmett y Alice eran con los únicos que había logrado congeniar bien en el instituto y aprovechaban justamente este día para excluirme de cual quiera que fuera su plan. Por que tenían un plan, el cual estaba seguro que yo estaba dentro. Un poco molesta, tome un vaso y en el momento en que agarraba el cucharon del ponche, otra mano también se posó en el. Lo solté y sin poder evitarlo me sonroje.

–Lo siento –me disculpe mirando a mi interlocutor.

Rápidamente cambie mi expresión de sorpresa por una de enojo. De todos los lugares de esta enorme casa, de todos los momentos, de todos los invitados, tenia que encontrarme precisamente con él. Sus ojos verdes me miraron divertidos.

–Huh, eres tu –dije de mala gana tomando el cucharon y sirviéndome ponche.

–Si, soy yo.

–Divino –mustié sarcástica, Edward dibujó su encantadora sonrisa torcida. Esa sonrisa que me encantaba. _¡Isabella!_

–¿Me permites? –pregunto señalando el cucharon que mi mano seguía sosteniendo con fiereza. Se lo di– Gracias.

–Aja –dije de mala gana. Edward se sirvió y le dio un sorbo a su ponche.

Me aleje de allí cuando me di cuenta de que la presencia de Edward me ponía mal. Hacia que… hacia que revolotearan mariposas en mi estomago. Me ponía nerviosa. _¿Por qué?_ Me pregunte mientras intentaba sentarme frente al piano de cola que había en la sala. _Tal vez por que es irresistiblemente guapo_, contesto mi voz interior. La ignoré. Ella que sabía.

La cena estuvo deliciosa. Comida italiana, mi favorita. Alice se sentó a mi izquierda y para mi desgracia, Edward lo hiso a mi derecha. Por cortesía me abstuve de salir corriendo del lugar cada que accidentalmente nuestras manos se rozaban o nuestras rodillas chocaban. _¡Diablos Isabella! Te comportas como una colegiala_, me dijo mi voz interior. Lo ignoré de nuevo. Después fue el brindis y rápidamente la gente se volvió a dispersar como antes.

Estaba en el jardín cuando Alice corrió hacia mí, dejando solo por segunda vez a Jasper por mí. No supe sin sentirme alagada o mal.

–¡Bella! El doctor Cullen nos quiere a todos en el living.

–Muy bien, vamos –dije de no muy buena gana.

Al llegar al living, ya estaban todos reunidos allí, no eran más de veinte personas y todas estaban sentadas frente al majestuoso piano de cola. Tome asiento a un lado de Alice, quien estaba en primera fila.

Un chico entró en el living, vestía un esmoquin negro y su cabello cobrizo estaba despeinado. Su rostro estaba cubierto con un antifaz negro que le cubría la mayor parte. Se sentó frente al piano y con una fluidez comenzó a tocarlo. Sus dedos se movían por las teclas como si fuesen mantequilla, haciendo así sonar la nana de cuna mas hermosa que había escuchado en mi vida. Cuando terminó el hermoso concierto privado, el chico se levantó y se inclino dando las gracias. Todos irrumpimos en aplausos, entonces Emmett se levantó y tosió. Todos nos callamos.

–En nombre de toda mi familia quiero darles las gracias por haber venido cuando pudieron haber pasado esta bonita velada en otro lugar… como un antro, ¿verdad mamá? –Todos comenzamos a reír ante la mirada "_molesta_" de Emmett– De verdad que se los agradezco. Así también como le agradezco a todos los involucrados que no hayan abierto la boca y arruinado la sorpresa que teníamos para la dulce Bella. Esta canción es solamente para ti.

La gente comenzó a aplaudir ante mi mirada atónita, entonces las luces se apagaron y el misterioso pianista comenzó a tocar una melodía conocida, y, para mi sorpresa, comenzó a cantar.

_I don't want a lot for Christmas  
There is just one thing I need  
I don't care about the presents underneath the Christmas tree  
I just want you for my own  
More than you could ever know  
Make my wish come true  
Baby all I want for Christmas is you_

La gente estalló en aplausos mientras la melodía seguía, entonces se prendieron las luces y apareció Jasper a un lado del pianista con una guitarra electroacústica y a su lado estaba Emmett con un bajo. Alice estaba entre los dos tocando el pandero. El pianista tomo el micrófono y sin dejar de cantar, se levantó del piano.

_I don't want a lot for Christmas there is just one thing I need  
And I don't care about the presents underneath the Christmas tree  
I don't need to hang my stocking way above the fireplace  
Santa Clause won't make me happy with a toy on Christmas day  
And I just want you for my own  
More than you could ever know  
Make my wish come true  
Oh baby all I want for Christmas is you, you baby _

El pianista me señalo con el dedo ante la última frase. Yo instintivamente salte de la sorpresa. La voz del misterioso pianista se me hacia terriblemente conocida, pero no podía ser, era imposible. Entonces el pianista tomo mi mano y me levanto de mi asiento. Y comenzó a bailar, conmigo entre sus brazos. Su olor me era familiar... solo una persona olía así, pero… ¡no podía ser él!

_I wont ask for much this Christmas__  
I wont even wish oh I wont even wish. I wont even wish for snow  
I'm just gonna keep on waiting underneath the mistletoe  
I wont make a list and send it to the North Pole for St Nick  
Wont even stay awake to hear the magic reindeer play  
_

Seguíamos bailando ante los aplausos de la gente. El misterioso chico era muy buen bailador después de todo. La melodía movida seguía. No sabia que Emmett tocara el bajo y mucho menos que Alice lo hiciera con el pandero. Miré a Alice totalmente confundida y ella solo me giñó el ojo. Entonces el pianista me sacudió un poco y me miro a los ojos. ¡Yo conocía esos ojos!

_Cause I just want you here tonight,  
Ho__lding on to me so tight  
What more can I do  
Oh baby all I want for Christmas is you, oh baby  
Oh our lives are shining surrounding everywhere  
Where the sounds of children's laughter fills the air  
And everyone is singin' oh I hear those sleigh bells ringin'  
Santa wont you bring me the one I really need  
Wont you bring back my baby to me  
_

¡Era Edward! ¡El pianista misterioso era Edward! Lo mire atonita mientras seguiamos bailando. Edward seguía cantando, mientras que mi cerebro trabajaba al mil porciento. ¿Por qué Edward me cantaba esa canción, precisamente esa canción? ¡Y en este día! volteé a ver a Charlie y a Sue y ambos me sonrían de oreja a oreja. ¡Ellos sabían que pasaría esto y nunca lo dijeron! Comencé a sentir enojo, pero rápidamente fue disipado por la dulce voz de Edward. ¡Cuánto tiempo había soñado con algo parecido!

_Oh I don't want a lot for Christmas  
This is all I'm askin' for  
I just want to see my baby standing right outside my door  
I just want you for my own  
More than you could ever know  
Make my wish come true  
All I want for Christmas is you, you, its you, you, oh baby  
All I want is you  
You, you, you, you, you_

Al terminar la canción y sin soltarme, se quitó el antifaz. Yo estaba demasiado feliz como para oponerme a su abrazo. Edward se inclino para dar las gracias cuando la gente estallo en aplausos. Mi sonrisa de autosuficiencia casi atravesaba mis mejillas. Si, había estado enamorada de Edward Cullen desde toda la vida, me había dolido que se burlara de mí, pero ya no importaba, realmente ya no importaba.

La gente comenzó a dispersarse de nuevo, dejándonos solos a Edward y a mí en el living. Tenía tantas preguntas que hacerle. Edward acunó mi rostro entre sus manos e, inesperadamente, poso sus labios suavemente sobre los míos, haciendo que se besaran un instante. Sin poder evitarlo, me sonroje.

–Te vez linda de rojo –dijo divertido.

–Pensé que me odiabas –dije sin pensarlo, inmediatamente te arrepentí.

–No, no te odiaba.

–¿Entonces? –pregunte confundida, Edward rió.

–Solo me gustaba seguir tu juego. Yo pensé que tú me odiabas a mí.

–Solo un poco –Edward me miro con los ojos como platos, entonces reí–, cuando tenia como siete y me dejaste debajo de tu arbolito de navidad.

–Eso… lo siento de verdad, no fue a propósito.

–Y yo lamento haberte arrojado a la piscina.

–Quedamos a mano –dijo con una sonrisa. Entrelazó sus dedos con los míos y caminamos hacia el arbolito de navidad.

–¿Bella?

–Dime Edward…

–¿Serías mi navidad?

Mis ojos se abrieron como platos. Edward me miraba esperanzado mientras me tendía una pequeña cajita cuadrada. La tome con nerviosismo y la abrí. Dentro, había un collar de oro, con un dije en forma de corazón. Miré el dije con detenimiento, era una esmeralda, como sus ojos. Sin pensarlo, lo abrace.

–¡Para toda la vida!


End file.
